nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Silberwald - Berichte
Datei:Opsilberwald.png Berichte * Projekt: Operation Silberwald Auf dem Weg in den Silberwald * Verfasst am: 09. März 2010 thumb|300px|Lord [[Cathalan Lightblade und seine Begleiter auf dem Weg in den Silberwald.]] *"Lord Lightblade machte sich am frühen Abend mit Ordensdienerin Flaviana, Norenna und Schwester Courtney auf den Weg richtung Mühlenbern. Sie meldeten sich bei mir ab und teilten mir mit das sie spättestens morgen Abend wieder zurück seien. Lord Lightblade erklärte mir es zur schulung der Schwestern, sie benötigen regelmäßige Praxiserfahrung." - Bruder Crowley zu Kreuzfahrer Wayne den das brennend interessiert. *''"Die hochheilige-möchtegern-Heldin und ihr Bärenartiger, ebenso hochheiliger Obermotz haben bei mir vier Pferde gepachtet, meine besten Tiere! Sie sagte was von Silberwald und das sie schon öfters hier war."'' - die Pferdehändlerin zu dem ders wissen will. *''"Joa da war'n so 2 Weib'sn in rot hier. Wolt'n irgendwat vom Wirt. Hab nur gehört dat die nach Westen wolten, ham hier irgend wat gekauft. Krieg ick jetz mein Bier?"'' - Ein Betrunkener Tavernengast zu dem der es wissen will. Der Weg vom Vorgebirge des Hügellands in den Silberwald war einfach, es lauerte keine gefahr auf dem Weg der Gruppe. Doch als die Kreuzfahrer die Grenze des Silberwaldes passierten gerieten sie in einen Hinterhalt einer untoten Hexe. In Panik versetzt gehen die untrainierten Pferde der Kreuzfahrer durch und suchen das weite. Die Hexe warf den Kreuzfahrern ihre Dämonen und Flüche entgegen konnte letzten endes jedoch in die Flucht geschlagen werden. Die Kreuzfahrer teilten sich auf und suchten ihre Pferde. Als alle Pferde aufgefunden wurden setzten sie ihre Reise nach Mühlenbern fort und selbst im Dorf nahmen die Angriffe der Hexe kein Ende... Nachtwache Im Westen des Dorfes und im Süden wurden mehrere Feuer entzündet um eine Sichtlinie an der Dorfgrenze zu schaffen damit wilde Tiere, Worgen und Verlassene sich nicht ungesehen dem Dorf und seinen Bewohnern nähern können. Es ist zwar kein Schutzwall aber besser als nichts! Datei:Südeingang.jpg|Der Südeingang des Dorfes Datei:Westeingang1.jpg|Westeingang des Dorfes Datei:Westeingang2.jpg|Westeingang des Dorfes Erkundungsmission thumb|300px Auf Befehl des Lordkommandanten begaben wir die Brüder Zelgius, Andrew und Duraton uns auf eine Erkundungsmission gen Norden. * Spähtrupp: Bruder Zelgius, Bruder Andrew, Bruder Duraton Wir sind fast bis zur Brücke im Norden gekommen als wir plötzlich von einem riesigen Steindämon angegriffen wurde welcher sich später nur als Ablenkung herausstellte da sich dann ein Todesritter einmischte. Nach einem kurzen Schlagabtausch lief der Todesritter davon und konnte im Dickicht verschwinden. Natürlich sind wir sofort hinterher und sind bis zu einem Steg gekommen dort fanden wir aber nur einen Verlassenen den wir direkt erlöst haben. Als wir die Umgebung untersuchten fanden wir ein verlassenes Lager kurz darauf tauchte der Todesritter in der Begleitung eines weiteren Untoten auf leider mussten wir uns geschlagen geben.... Nachdem sie wieder verschwunden sind behandelte ich Bruder Zelgius da er einen Treffer am rechten Arm erlitten hatte,Bruder Andrew ging es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Nachdem wir uns wieder aufgerafft hatten haben wir den Rückmarsch angetreten und folgendes konnten wir berichten: Auf dem weg Richtung Norden sind uns folgende Feinde begegnet: * Worgen die auch am Tag Verwandelt waren * Guhle-Geißel * Skelettkrieger in Rüstungen und Bewaffnet-Geißel * Gesunde, alte Braunbären * Verlassene wobei diese die gefährlichsten Feinde darstellten (Todesritter) Folgende Karte zeigt die Positionen: * Grün: Wildtiere * Rot: Geißel * Blau: Worgen * Kreis: Kampf mit Todesritter Bericht vom 14. Tag des dritten Monats Verfasser: Courtney Abercrombie Nach einer langen Nacht auf ihrem Posten will Courtney ihrem geschundenen, zerpieksten Körper etwas Ruhe gönnen und nur noch schlafen, als ihr der Bericht einfällt. Nörgelnd schleppt sie sich runter in die Küche, wo Gondarin und ihre Mutter ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachgehen und streiten. Mit hochgezogenen Augen schnappt sie sich einen Becher brauner starker Brühe und eine Kerze und verzieht sich wieder in ihre Kammer. Dort zieht sie ein Pergament hervor, und beginnt zu schreiben. Auf der Suche nach Informationen über diesen unsäglichen Fluch in Lohenscheit und die Worgen in den Wäldern fiel mir ein alter Mann aus dem Dorf ein, Gerald Jansen, der bekannt dafür ist, sich in der Gegend auszukennen. Ich kenne ihn nur als Geschichtenerzähler, aber die Bewohner hier sagten dazu auch früher schon immer, in seinen Geschichten liegt viel Wahrheit. Daraufhin erhielten Flaviana und ich den Auftrag, den Mann ausfindig zu machen. Er wohnt im Westen des Dorfes, dahin begaben wir uns, fanden das Haus leer vor und sahen uns um. Flaviana fand eine mir gut bekannte alte Truhe, in der Janson ein Buch aufbewahrte, aus dem er uns immer vorlas und das er selber zu schreiben schien. Da der alte Jansen den Schlüssel zur Truhe schon früher unter einem Fass versteckte, schauten wir da nach und konnten die Truhe öffnen. Das Buch war tatsächlich noch da, wir fanden auch die besagte Seite über die Burg und das angrenzende Dorf nur leider außer dem, was uns schon bekannt war und ein paar Zeichnungen nichts neues. Die nächste Seite des Buches war noch leer, was darauf hin deutet, dass diese Geschichte noch nicht zu Ende erzählt ist. Nach Befragungen unter den Dorfbewohnern, wo Gerald Jansen sich aufhalten könnte, erfuhr Flaviana, dass er ab und an einige Tage nach Süderstade zieht. Wieso ich mich daran nicht erinnern kann, hat mich erst verwundert, aber ich denke, da ich ihn nie wirklich gesucht habe, er war eben einfach da wenn ich ihm über den Weg lief, ist mir das während meines Aufenthaltes hier früher nie aufgefallen. Laut einer weiteren Aussage bleibt er nie lange weg und sollte bald zurück sein um ihn genauer zu befragen. Zusammenfassung der Informationen über den Fluch: * Aus meiner Erinnerung: Jansen erzählte immer vom neuen Burgherren, der auch das Dorf Lohenscheit auf dem Gewissen haben soll. * Die Bewohner: bestätigen meine Erinnerungen wissen aber auch nicht mehr zu sagen Das Buch des alten Jansen: auch hier finden sich zuerst nur Informationen über die Burg, die Erbauung, das Dorf und die früheren Besitzer. Die Erzählung endet mit den Worten: „Der neue feine Burgherr hat sie alle verflucht und verschanzt sich jetzt dort oben um… „ dann wie oben erwähnt, folgt eine leere Seite. Die Dorfbewoher wurden von uns angehalten, sofort Bescheid zu geben, sollte Gerald Janson wieder auftauchen. Zusatzbericht über die Nachtwache. Flaviana und ich wurden beauftragt, nicht weit von Jansens Haus einen Horchposten auszuheben, den wir auf Grund der Kenntnisse der Gegend auf die gegenüberliegende Seite verlegt haben. (Anmerkung: Habe dort nächtelang Wache gehalten). Der Unterstand bietet zwei Leuten Platz ist von unten nicht einsehbar und bietet beste Sicht auf die Straße im Westen, ebenso kann man den Haupteingang gut einsehen. In dieser Nacht gab es wider Erwarten keine besonderen Vorkommnisse. Courtney unterschreibt, rollt das Pergament zusammen und bringt es zu den anderen Berichten. Nach einiger Zeit kehrt sie zurück und legt das Buch aus Jansens Haus dazu, mit einem Lesezeichen und einer kleinen Notiz zwischen den Seiten. Die Erzählung des alten Jansen und Aufzeichnungen von der Burg. unterzeichnet C. Abercrombie Missionsbericht: Ein Zwerg kommt selten allein thumb|300px|Schwester Ioanna kehrt mit ihrem Trupp zurück und Berichtet uns von dem grausigen fund den sie gemacht haben. * Verfasser: Ordensbewahrerin Ioanna – Ennovy Mor'Ilfrey * Missionsziel: Suchen, Finden und je nach Zustand handeln Am frühen Abend des 12. betraute mich Lordkommandant Cathalan Lightblade mit der Suchte nach dem vermissten Bruder. Er war laut Aussage des geretteten Zwerges Dwarim Silberschuß immer noch irgendwo im Silberwald unterwegs um die Verlassenen von ihm abzulenken, da er zu schwer verletzt war um sich noch auf den Beinen zu halten. Man gab mir Bruder Zelgius Londaron und den Fährtenleser Gondarin mit zu meiner Unterstützung. Wir machten den Fundort von Silberschuß zu unserem Ausgangspunkt und mit der Hilfe von Gondarins Bären, gelang es uns eine Spur zu finden, der wir folgen konnten. Es ging stetig gen Norden. Am Grabmal vorbei bis an den Strand nördlich davon. Die Leiche des Zwerges war in einem erbärmlichen Zustand. Nicht nur dass sich mittlerweile schon die Wildtiere dem Kadaver zugesetzt hatten, sondern auch die Schrecken die der Tote erlebt haben musste auf seiner Flucht. Sie zeichneten sich im Gesicht des Toten wieder. Das letzte noch verbliebene Körperteil, das noch nicht angefressen war. Als wir die Leiche untersuchten fanden wir ein Clansymbol. Wir nahmen es an uns. Zum Abschied sprach Gondarin ein paar angemessene Worte ebenso wie Bruder Zelgius. Dann lies ich den Leichnam in Flammen aufgehen. In Ambermill zurück überbrachten wir Dwarim die schlechte Kunde. Sie brachte ihn aus der Fassung, was unter den gegebenen Umständen nur zu natürlich ist. Dennoch denke ich ist das Opfer welches der Zwerg, den er Peltje nannte nicht umsonst war. Möge seine Seele in das goldene Licht tauchen und auf graden Pfaden wandeln. gez. E. Mor´Ilfrey Die Suche nach dem Alten Jansen Bericht vom 23. Tag des 3. Monats * Verfasser: Ordensdienerin Norenna Bellagant Schwester Cariador machte sich mit Bruder Meven, Bruder Haacon und Schwester Norenna auf die Suche nach dem alten Jansen. Ordensdienerin Cariador wurde von Chevalíer Simanthy Weißsträhne mit der Führung der Suche betraut. Grund der Suche sind die nützlichen Informationen die Jansen höchstwahrscheinlich, laut Schwester Courtney, über den Worgenfluch besitzt. Hinweise gab es nur sehr wenige. Die gesuchte Person konnte praktisch überall sein. In Frage kam jedoch besonders das Hügelland, also wurde entschieden, zuerst auf den Feldern des Hügellandes, weit im Westen des Gebietes nach zu sehen, da man dort ohnehin vorbeikommen würde. Beim Dorf angekommen wurde ein Bürger nach dem alten Jansen befragt. Er kannte Jansen und wusste auch, dass sich dieser auf den Feldern des Dorfes herumtreibt. Schnell wurde er gefunden, betrunken an ein Fass gelehnt, jedoch noch bei Bewusstsein. Seinen Name angeben konnte er noch. Nach etwas Überzeugungsarbeit ließ Jansen sich davon überreden mitzukommen. Er weigerte sich jedoch vehement auf ein Pferd zu steigen, also musste der Rückweg zu Fuß angetreten werden. Zwischenfälle auf dem Weg nach Mühlenbern gab es keine. Dort wurde er dann in sein Haus geführt, um seinen Rausch auszuschlafen. Weitere Fragen konnten wegen seiner Trunkenheit noch nicht gestellt werden. Ein Magier wurde damit beauftragt, dafür zu sorgen, dass Jansen in seinem Haus bleibt. Sturm auf die Tiefenfelsmine thumb|300px|Tiefenfelsmine Bericht vom 28. des dritten Monats Verbände der Scharlachroten Faust setzen sich von Ambermill aus in Bewegung. Das Ziel der Verbände ist die Tiefenfelsmine im zentralen Silberwald. Kurz vor der Mine stiegen die Kreuzfahrer von ihren Pferden und versteckten sie im Wald. Auf dem Weg zum Mineneingang hinauf lief ihnen allerdings nur ein Worg vor die Flinte. Vor der Mine sammelten sich die Kreuzfahrer und ordneten ihren Sturm in die Mine. Ein Teil der Truppe stürmte schwer gepanzert in die Mine hinein um die darin befindlichen Worgen auszumerzen. Schwester Norenna führte den Sturm in die Mine. Schwester Courtney sicherte mit ihrer Truppe den Eingang der Mine um zu verhindern das der darin befindliche Sturmtrupp nicht eingeschlossen wird. Nach mehreren Minunten zog sich der Sturmtrupp jedoch hinaus. Sie zogen sich vor einem Tiefenwurm zurück welcher die Kreuzfahrer mit Säureangriff welche sich durch die Rüstungen frass. Die Bestie zwang die Truppe zum abbrechen der Mission da selbst der dickste Panzer sich nicht gegen die Säure erwehren konnte. Die Verbände der Scharlachroten Faust zogen sich vorerst nach Ambermill zurück um sich neu zu Formieren und erlittene Schäden auszubessern. Am Abend im Lager Der Einsatz war beendet, das Echtsilber für unser Vorhaben gefunden. Bruder Thaurik hat wieder mal bewiesen, dass Zwerge in ihrer Art einzigartig sind. Sie riechen Erze noch bevor sie es sehen können. Meine Hochachtung davor und selbst das einfachste Essen kann mit Zwergen wie Gondarin und Thaurik zum Gelage werden. Laut, lustig, nimmersatt. Und wenn sie dann irgendwann doch mal langeweile haben... selbst dann haben sie Ideen sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. FAUSTKAMPF Thaurik und Gondarin lieferten sich einen Showkampf allerbester Güte. Die mächtigen Fäuste drischten auf einander ein. Jeder von beiden bekam sein Fett weg. Der Bruder verpasste Gondarin ein paar Schläge wo unsereins schon längst am Boden gelegen hätte und die Sterne gesehen hätte... Als Revanche würde Thaurik einige Augenblicke später kalt gestellt. Man einigte am Ende auf ein Unentschieden. Und das Geheimnis was ich wohl nie erfahren werde ist: Wie schaffen es die Zwerge, dass ihre Bärte selbst nach einem solchen Kampf vollkommen sitzen und wie unberührt aussehen? Aber selbst der Lordkommandant war nicht abgeneigt, sich dieser Zerstreuung hinzugeben, doch ein Mann von Welt kämpft natürlich NICHT mit den Fäusten (vielleicht wegen der blauen Flecken ?)... Nein er greift zu einem Übungsschwert. Bruder Duraton war nicht abgeneigt und erwies sich trotz seiner Niederlage als ein standhafter Gegner. Ganz so wie es sich für den Kreuzzug gehört. Und im eigentlichen Sinne: Es gab keine Verlierer, nur Gewinner. Man hatte Spass und lachte zusammen. Jene Abende sind spärlich gesäät und sollten uns stets im Gedächnis bleiben. Datei:Zwergenkampf.jpg Datei:Mnnermitschwerternundho.jpg Datei:Thaurikontherocks.jpg Die Faust auf Schatzsuche Sprengstoff Beschaffung * Verfasser: Chevalíer Simanthy Weißsträhne Am 31. des letzten vergangenen Monats befahl Lordkommandant Cathalan Lightblade mir Sprengstoff zu besorgen. Er sagte wir würden ihn für den Angriff auf die Untotenkarawane am Freitag benötigen. Da Ambermill nicht über ein Sprengmeister verfügt und die Minenarbeiter aus der Tiefenfelsmine all ihren Sprengstoff zurück lassen mussten war ich gezwungen Informationen einzuholen. Gondarin empfahl die Zwerge von Dun Garok, sie würden Sprengstoff von hoher Qualität besitzen. Er merkte an das er dafür seine Hand ins Feuer legen würde. Wie mir Befohlen wurde machte ich mich auf den Sprengstoff zu besorgen. Ich nahm mir Schwester Courtney, Schwester Flavinana, Bruder Duraton und Gondarin als Unterhändler mit. Als wir die Grenzen des Hügellandes überschritten hatten sahen wir schon das drohende Unheil auf uns zu kommen. Eine Sturmfront näherte sich mit starker Geschwindigkeit vom Meer aus dem Vorgebirge des Hügellands. Wir ritten so schnell unsere Pferde (und der Widder) es zuließen dennoch wurden wir von den Vorboten des Sturms erwischt. Der starke Regen prasselte gegen uns und verwandelte die Straßen in schlammige Trampelpfade. Durchnässt und halb erfroren konnten wir jedoch die Zwergenfestung Dun Garok erreichen. Im Inneren der Festung machten wir uns gleich auf die Suche nach dem Festungskommandeuer. Als wir jenen gefunden hatten begann Gondarin sofort mit den Verhandlungen. Nach dem Austausch von diversen für und wider Argumenten konnte er den Preis auf 500 Silberstücke für mehrere Ladungen Sprengstoff runter handeln. Man empfahl uns die Nacht über in der Burg zu bleiben, der Sturm habe die Straßen überspült und die Feuchtigkeit sei eine Gefahr für die Qualität des Sprengstoffes. Ich wagte es nicht das Risiko einzugehen und 500 Silberstücke einfach so aus dem Fenster raus zu werfen und beschloss mit der Truppe die Nachtüber in der Burg zu bleiben und am morgigen Tag aufzubrechen wenn die Straßen wieder gefestigt sind. Überfall vor den Toren von Ambermill Verfasser: Courtney Abercrombie Am gestrigen Abend machten auf des Lordkommandanten Befehl hin, Bruder Duraton, Gondarin und ich uns auf den Weg nach Süderstade um diverse Sachen einzukaufen, in Sturmwind und Eisenschmiede. In Begleitung von Bruder Finley ritten wir bis zum Ortsausgang. Kurz hinter dem Anwesen des alten Jansen tauchten plötzlich 4 Verlassene auf, die für uns unverständliche Schreie ausstießen, nicht aber sofort angriffen. Nach kurzer Beurteilung der Lage griffen wir an, der Kampf war hart und lang, es gab jedoch keine ernsthaft Verletzten auf unserer Seite. Durch den Kampflärm wurden die Manschaften in Ambermill alarmiert und kamen uns zu Hilfe. Auf Geheiß des Lordkommandanten brachen wir unsere Reise ab und zogen zurück nach Ambermill. Besorgungen Truppenschau * z.Hd. Lordkommandant Cathalan Lightblade Vor der heutigen Generalinventur möchte ich eine Beurteilung der militärischen Lage der Faust im Voraus abgeben: Positives: 1. Persönliche Kenntnisse und Expertise Die Streiter, die ich bisher habe kämpfen sehen waren allesamt mehr als ausreichend an ihrer Waffe ausgebildet. Dort gibt es nichts auszusetzen. 2. Pflege Die Waffen und Rüstungsteile der Streiter sind im Großen und Ganzen gepflegt und saubergehalten. 3. Eigeninitiative Die Ordensmitglieder sind weitgehend in der Lage eigene Vorschläge einzubringen und verlieren auch ohne befehlsgebenden nicht sofort den Kopf. Negatives: 1. Qualität Mir ist in den letzten Tagen bereits zum zweiten mal aufgefallen, dass einzelne Rüstungsteile (in diesem Fall die Helme) der Streiter zum Teil nicht die nötige Qualität haben, um adequat eine Feldschlacht führen zu können. Hier besteht Verbesserungsbedarf. 2. Befehlskette Ich werde mit den Streitern beim Appell aus gegebenem Anlass noch einmal die Befehlskette durchgehen... 3. Taktische Schulung So sehr die Streiter im Einzelkampf fähig sind, so sehr fehlt es zum Teil an taktischer Ausbildung. Ich mache das an dem klapprigen Gestell fest, das sie vor Tagen Schildwall genannt haben... Ich hoffe der Schein trügt hier, ansonsten herrscht dringender Verbesserungsbedarf. Alles in allem, ist die Faust eine Truppe mit höchstem Potential, die mit dem richtigen Drill ein jedes Elitechor von Sturmwind beschämen wird und selbst die Kreuzfahrer der Purpurnen Bastion werden Mühen haben mitzuhalten! Mit gegebenem und angemessenem Optimismus, Ruhm im Glanze des Lichts! gez. Ordensbewahrer Thaurik Oathforge, Ausbilder der Scharlachroten Faust Zusammenfassung des Generalappells Ein Stapel von Pergamentrollen hat sich dem bereits großzügig bestückten Schreibteisch des Lordkommandanten beigefügt. Alle tragen das Siegel von Ordensbewahrer Thaurik, den Hammer vor dem Hintergrund der Flamme. Nach dem Generalappell am Montag möchte ich folgende Stellungnahme zum jetzigen Stand der Scharlachroten Faust abgeben: Ein großer Teil der Punkte des Vorabberichtes hat sich bestätigt, so viel sei gesagt. Die Qualität der Rüstungen und Waffen sind allesamt verbesserbar. Den ersten Schritt werde ich hierbei bei Ordensbewahrer Adjutant Andre von Baskerville machen, dessen zweifellos grausam schlechte Rüstung sich nach dem gestrigen Kampfeinsatz in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt hat. Hierzu werde ich ihm eine maßgeschmiedete Rüstung herstellen, die sich an Schlichtheit, sofern ihr dies wünscht, mit der alten Rüstung des Bruders deckt. Ich werde versuchen nach und nach das gesamte Arsenal der Brüder und Schwestern abzuarbeiten, um eine nach Möglichkeit ideale Ausrüstung zu gewährleisten. Zu diesem Zweck bitte ich darum, dass mir ein Schmiedelehrling zur Seite gestellt wird, damit die Arbeit schneller vorangeht und im Zweifelsfall ein weiterer Schmied zur Verfügung steht.Dieser Punkt ist bereits der größte und wichtigste. Weiterhin weiß ich zu berichten, dass sich die taktische Befähigung der Truppe im Verlauf des Trainings um einiges verbessert hat, genauso wie die disziplinäre. Das hat sich auch im Feldeinsatz erwiesen, weshalb ich mir sicher bin in der Annahme recht zu gehen, dass mit ein wenig Übung hier große Fortschritte erzielt werden können. Das vermeintliche Befehlskettenproblem hat sich nicht bestätigt. Ruhm im Glanze des Lichts, Thaurik Oathforge, Ordensbewahrer und Ausbilder Bericht über den Besuch eines Fremden und den Angriff von Untoten Ich war mit anderen Ordensmitgliedern gerade dabei den Eingang zum Rathausgelände zu kontrollieren, als uns ein Mann entgegenkam. Er hatte eine Rüstung die aussah, als wäre sie von Dunkelmondlosen zusammengewonnen. Kein Rüstungsteil passte zum Anderen. Er trug einen Wappenrock mit Weißer Flamme auf schwarzem Grund und weißem Rand. Als wir ihn nach seinem Namen fragten, gab er an Linnard zu heißen und Mitglied des Ordens "Scharlachrote Flamme" zu sein. Auf Nachfrage wieso, der Orden so heiße, gab er nichts konkretes an, nur dass es seine Gründe hätte. Er machte allerdings nicht den Eindruck ein wirkliches Mitglied des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges zu sein. Ich riet ihm, sich untersuchen zu lassen auf die Seuche und seine Waffen abzulegen. Beides lehnte er ab. Generell war er recht abweisend. Er sagte nur, dass er eine Zorantina suchen würde. Wir hielten ihn für einen schlechten Spion, ließen ihn aber ziehen. Doch kurz darauf, wurde die Vermutung bekräftigt, als plötzlich dämonisches Getier samt Verlassenen auftauchte und uns angriff. Nach kurzem Kampf wurden die Feinde des Lichts jedoch abgewehrt und erlöst. Später stellte sich heraus, dass Zorantina, eine der geretteten Flüchtlinge vom Graumähnenwall, die Tante Linnards ist und wir ihn ihm doch keinen Spion der Verlassen gefunden haben. "Die Scharlachrote Flamme" scheint irgendein Orden aus Sturmwind zu sein. Kategorie:Operation Silberwald Kategorie:Scharlachrote Faust Kategorie:Event Kategorie:Revier:Silberwald